


Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Second Person, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Soulmates, john and dave dont even interact, okay so dave and dirk are brothers. bro is their guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate AU where flowers grow on you wherever your soulmate is wounded.Inspired by this post on Tumblr: http://nanamimio.tumblr.com/post/152775807477/this-is-au-where-flowers-bloom-in-the-wound-your





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Your name is John Egbert. And today was a good day.

 

Sure it was another Saturday night spent by yourself, but you didn't mind that much. You've gotten used to being alone. You weren't techincally alone. Your dad was home. You can't exactly hang out with your dad though. That would be weird.

 

You'd just gotten out the shower. You flopped onto your bed with your earbuds in your ears and phone in your hands. You hit play, and gentle piano music began to play. You held onto your pillow and closed your eyes. Though it was only nine, you would probably fall asleep soon.

 

You were close to falling asleep, you could tell. Your eyelids have grown heavy. Then it happened suddenly. A sharp pain from your wrists. Your eyes flew open and you sat up. It was a little hard to see without your glasses, but you managed. You looked down at your arms, biting your bottom to hold back a whimper. Little buds had grown out from your wrist. They were slowly blossoming into roses. It hurt. It hurt really fucking bad. You tried pulling them out. A few seconds after you would pull them out, more would grow.

 

Tears stung your eyes, threatening to fall. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It actually happens a lot. But they've never hurt like this before. They usually just felt like bruises or small cuts, nothing you couldn't handle. They would blossom all at once. You were concerned when it first started happening, but it has been years. Whatever was causing them couldn't have been that bad.

 

The ones on your wrist wouldn't stop coming. For a moment they stopped. You let out a sigh of relief. You wiped away the tears that were streaming down your face. The roses covered your entire forearm. That was okay. Then, it happened again. Except from your thighs. More roses, in straight lines across your thighs. They didn't go down far enough to not be covered by shorts, or even boxers.

"Not again.." The words quietly left your lips. "Please stop.."

  
\---

  
Your name is Dave Strider. It was not a good day. Everyday wasn't a good day.

 

Strifing with Bro always got a little too intense. You ever never prepared for it. It has been years and you still weren't ever prepared. He always kicked your ass more than what is probably considered legal.

 

You were scared of Bro. You avoided him as much as you could. It's safer that way. You have a better chance of not getting hurt if you stay out of his way. Especially when he drank. He got worse when he drank. He would throw things and yell. Slamming doors and breaking things seemed to be his favorite drunk activity. Whenever you notice him drink, even a little, you lock your bedroom door and wait until almost dawn to let yourself relax.

 

Your other older brother, Dirk, wasn't scared of Bro like you were. While you hid in your room whenever Bro yelled, Dirk yelled right back. The two argued almost every night. They went from quiet debates to yelling and screaming. Dirk yelling didn't scare you as much. You knew he was tired of the way you two were living. Instead you were scared of what Bro would do to him. Once Dirk threatened to call the police. That didn't go well.

 

Sometimes the arguments went on for hours. They usually ended up with Dirk getting hurt. Sometimes it was just a slap across the face. Sometimes Dirk would be hit in the stomach so hard, he would throw up whatever little food he ate that day.

 

Food was scarce in the Strider household. You and Dirk hardly ate. Going to bed hungry wasn't anything knew.

 

You were weak. At least you told yourself that. You "coped" with your sucky life in a unhealthy way.

 

You had a drawer full of random things. The most important things were kept at the bottom. The most important things were blades and scissors.

 

You picked scissors tonight. Blades scared you a little bit. You could go a little too deep, and what then? You would have to tell someone. Dirk would be the only person who would give a shit. But he would worry about you. What would he even do? There wasn't much he could do.

 

You started with your wrists. It was a little harder to cut your arms. You weren't really sure why. You angled the sharp side of the scissors a certain way, then quickly moved it across your skin. It stung, but it wasn't enough to draw blood. You did it again, harder. Small drops of blood appeared. Perfect. You continued. Again and again and again. For some odd reason, some of the cuts would stop bleeding and start to fade. So you would have to do it again. Once your left arm was covered, you moved onto the right one. It was better when they were completely covered in cuts. And when your right one was done, you waited a little bit. You reached over to your nightstand, grabbing an old water bottle. You have to stay hydrated, right? How ironic. Here you were, cutting your wrists, and your main concern is whether or not you are hydrated.  
Hah.

 

The pain and fear of life still hadn't completely gone away. So you went to your legs. You pulled your jeans off, exposing your legs. You did the same thing to your thighs that you did to your arms. You could hear Bro and Dirk yelling in the distance. This would be a long night

  
\---

  
Your name is John Egbert, and you are covered in roses.

\---

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are covered in cuts.


End file.
